


Little Slave Slut

by broccoli_anon



Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: You having reeking sex with the unfriendly motel owner Hank.





	Little Slave Slut

Hank was an asshole, a very big one to be added. Still you couldn’t convince yourself to leave said asshole aside to look for another drug dealer.  
Not to forget his creepy obsession with room 214 and the ‘real lolita shit’ he was talking about currently. Nonetheless it was a normal evening and like always you waited in front of the shabby apartment, till he welcomed you with the usually unfriendly attitude he had. Despite that, the looks he gave you every time made you horny and creeped out at the same time. 

Trying to ignore the pulsating feeling between your legs you stepped inside and cursed under you breath unwillingly. 

You closed the door behind you while Hank walked into the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. “I assume like always, twice 800ml?”  
It was wired for you, that Hank was paranoid as hell when someone wanted to call the cops for whatever reason or enter his apartment other than clients but had no problem with shouting around recklessly. 

Sitting on the couch and rubbing your thighs together in need you looked up to him, meeting only his wide back and tall figure.

“Of course.”, your response was quick and you licked your lips nervously. This man made you weak, more than you actually wanted. Leaving as fast as possible was the only thing to do then. He came back to you, with the request of drugs and handed it to you over. “But I cannot pay you today.” To be fair it was the first time for 3 years, that you didn’t have the money.

“Are you serious.” Great, he was angry...

You backed away in fear, pressing yourself into the fabric of the couch as the tall male came closer to you and the wet spot grew in your underwear.  
“Stand up!”, barking he grabbed you by the arm, bringing you on eye level with him. You wanted to moan his name so badly, letting him knock you up while choking you near death.

“You will have to pay for it one way or another. Doesn’t matter how.”

Hank positioned himself were you had been sitting moments again, his legs spread wide and he gestured in front of his crotch for you to sit down. Perplexed you did what he wanted and yelped the moment his hand made contact with your hair, running through it gently. 

It felt so nice and closed your eyes in enjoyment. “You like that?” Your purring was all he had to hear and he pushed your face against his crotch. Surprisingly he was already half erected. The smell was making you almost gag, but the scent of his covered cock excited you at the same time.

“Be my little slave slut..” He was interrupted by a groan as you started to suck him through his pants, rubbing your face all along the bulge. “...and you will get your drugs and sex for free.” He had to hold you head back with one hand in order to free himself from his pants. 

The head of his cock was half to see, a beautiful mild reddish color. But nothing could turn you more on like the many thick veins that decorated the cock.

“I don’t need drugs as long as I can have your cock Hank.”, you admit panting, looking at him and took off your dress, followed by your black underwear. You smelled so badly underneath your armpits and between your thighs, though Hank didn’t bother it at all. Dirty, reeking girls were his favorite and he told you to give him your in mucus drenched thong.

He stroke himself up and down with the used fabric, smearing it with his pre-cum. Desperate you lean forward, trying to kiss the cock’s head, which Hank ended by slapping you across the face hard. 

“Don’t be so needy for my cock, give my balls a bit attention too will you?”, he said and sighed in relieve as your tongue slowly lick over the testicle.  
Devouring one by one into your mouth, they ended up covered in split and swollen nicely to their maxim size. He had enough after a while, throw your underwear to your dress.  
“Come here...Yeah, right there on my lap and be careful to rub you cunt against my cock with all your juices.” 

Your grind your hips against his erection and he responded gladly to it, fucking your clit with the backside of his dick. 

Large hand groped your ass. Hank groaned, keeping you dizzy by pressing a kiss against your lips and slipping his tongue inside your mouth. A moment later your mouth and his were smeared with mixed saliva. You cried out as one hand pushed your head closer to him, his mouth wrapping around your wet tongue. He sucked on it, moved up and down and finally gulped the liquid down. Meanwhile you had orgasmed but Hank pushed you down on the couch, your back facing him. He spread your ass, exposing you wet cunt and he took a lick of it, coursing you to shiver. “Such a bitch in heat.”, he mumbled to himself and positioned himself above you. 

All you could do was moaning like whore underneath Hank, as his hip slapped against your soft ass. His hands were holding your breast in a steady grip, twisting your nipples painfully. You never imagined that he was so good at fucking damn drug addicts. 

“Damn you’re so tight little girl, I love that. Didn’t think that you were a virgin, till now at least.” Hank groaned through his teeth, burring his cock deeper inside of you. Was it painful to get fuck, yes and it was fantastic. You would have faint almost, hadn’t Hank twisted you to the side, one leg over his shoulder. He was thrusting even deeper than before, knocking you up and moan out your name. This man was your new addiction for sure.


End file.
